Final Fantasy XIV achievements
Final Fantasy XIV tracks several achievements related to many activities such as leveling up and gathering. Each achievement is worth a certain number of points (just to show the player's current progress, and are not used for anything), and completing some of them unlock special titles or grant powerful equipment rewards, that can be claimed by speaking with a NPC. Besides the in-game achievements, the game also track certain special deeds on the lodestone history of the character, such as defeating Ifrit in less than 10 minutes. To view those, simply search a player character on the lodestone website and click "History". It should be noted that those achievements are independent of platform, and therefore the PS3 version will have a different set of achievements, called trophies, that may overlap with some of the Windows version ones. Each achievement category must be unlocked by speaking with a NPC labeled with a medal on the game map. On 7/27/2012, the development team released a list of content that will be unavailable after the transition to Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Several of the Achievements, particularly those related to the Seventh Umbral Era storyline and involving the current maps. These are marked with an asterisk *. Rewards NPC Location v=nAAotD2q68c Battle Unlock by talking with Atelloune on Eastern La Noscea, Red Rooster Stead (36,25). Character Unlock by talking with Rammbroes on Eastern Thanalan, Golden Bazaar (38,19). Currency Unlock by talking with Orrick on Ul'dah, Merchant Strip (5,3). Items Unlock by talking with Terremiaux on North Shroud, Hyrstmill (24,14). To earn the set achievements, just speak with him again wearing the corresponding gear. Synthesis Unlock by talking with Dedeyadi on Eastern Thanalan, Golden Bazaar (38,19). Gathering Unlock by talking with Rebeccah on Eastern Thanalan, Golden Bazaar (37,19). Materia Unlock by talking with Alamenain on Central Thanalan (29,20). Quest Unlock by talking with Derwin on Western Thanalan, Coffer & Coffin (9,27). Note: The Achievements "Leaving Limsa Lominsa", "Leaving Ul'dah" and "Leaving Gridania" are mutually exclusive, as each character can only get the one of his/her city state. Seasonal Events Unlock by talking with Jonathas on Western La Noscea, Aleport (12,24). Dungeons Unlock by talking with Millith Ironheart on South Shroud, Buscarron's Fold (35,43). Exploration Unlock by talking with Nedrick Ironheart on Coerthas Eastern Lowlands, Owl’s Nest (63,34). Grand Company Unlock by talking with a NPC inside your Grand Company headquarters. All The Maelstrom The Immortal Flames The Order of the Twin Adder Gallery Trivia *To earn the Lost in Localization achievement, a player would need a minimum of 3 years and a few months doing local levequests, without ever letting his leve allowances reach 99. The Region d'Etre achievement can also take that time solo, however it can be cut to roughly 5 months if a group of 8 players keep sharing regional levequests. *The achievements for the Disciplines of Land record all gathering attempts - they are not limited to successful attempts. If a player gathers for too long at a time and their hidden "gathering fatigue" value falls too low, they will instantly fail gathering attempts with increasing frequency. This is not a problem for Luminaries, but it does mean fewer materials to sell. *Even though adding dye to an item skips over the crafting minigame, it is still considered a completed synthesis and will count toward a player's crafting achievements. Due to the inventory space it would take to use a full stack of dye, however, this is not a recommended method for achievement-hunters. *Some of the crafting Luminary tools, such as the Leatherworker's Knife of the Luminary, are worn on the back instead of the hip. It is possible that the developers changed its placement to allow players to show off their achievement, or that the tool is noticeably larger than others of its type and would not display properly otherwise. *As mentioned at the start of the page, many of these achievements will be unavailable upon the relaunch of the game. Some of the achievements may be temporarily unavailable while their conditions are changed. These will likely be things like the Gathering achievements, which are related to the current maps. *The Dalamud Horn headpiece obtained by the "Once in a Lifetime" achievement looks similar to classic Summoner horns. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Lists Category:Trophies and Achievements